


Exhaustion

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quieen |390+ Words </p><p>“Well if you actually laughing at my jokes is any indication, I’d say we need the morning to catch extra shut eye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Paige flopped chest first onto the bed, her arms bent at either side of her head. Half her body still hanging of the mattress. The blonde sighed in exhaustion and gripped the blankets with grazed, white knuckles as she hoisted the rest of herself up beside her girlfriend, who had already made herself comfortable under the soft, patterned quilt. The incredibly more fluffy, pink comforter, circled around her frame and just under her chin.

Paige rolled her eyes. The mechanic was such the blanket hogger. Paige would have guessed she were already asleep if Happy’s slight smirk at knowing what she had done, hadn’t cracked at the corners of her mouth. Paige jabbed playfully at the other women before scrunching herself up the higher end of the bed to slip her body under the sheets without disturbing the content ball of fabric with beautiful dark eyes. Though her half open gaze still held amusement as she relinquished half the stolen blanket, the way her arm flopped back down gave away her shared weariness.

Paige lazily begin to link her fingers with Happy’s. “I called in, Walter said everyone gets the morning off due to today’s amazing race reenactment,” she informed in a hush whispered. To which she heard a small chuckle. Paige squeezed her hand, “Well if you actually laughing at my jokes is any indication, I’d say we need the morning to catch extra shut eye.”

“They’re not bad jokes. They’re just... not funny,” she half mumbled into the pillow, taking in stale hints of Paige’s vanilla body moisturizer. It was a nice, familiar scent, it made her feel secure. Happy then untangled her fingers from Paige. Shuffling closer, into the warmth of her girlfriend, she let her fingers slowly dance up the back of Paige’s arm. Softly dragging her fingertips over her cool skin, until they met up with her honey curls. “How about I take Ralph into school tomorrow? You deserve a bigger rest super mom.”

Paige’s sore eyes widened slightly, and instead of a verbal response or insisting she could still do it. She leaned forward capturing her lips for a sweet tasting, tired thank you. Pressing their foreheads affectionately, the ex waitress closed her heavy eyelids, and let her arms envelope over Happy’s side and around her back, before they both fell into a desperately needed sleep.


End file.
